Fishy love
by artssmarts
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Undyne hit the floor with a thud. Frisk stared at her, Undyne was burning up. Frisk turned and ran away. Undyne started to turn brown. Gaster appeared out of thin air. He knelt down next to Undyne and stared at her. He got up and went over to the water cooler, he poured some water into a cup. He walked over to her and poured the water onto Undyne. Gaster poured some more water onto her. Undyne opened her eyes slightly and looked at Gaster. He dragged Undyne off the bridge and took her armor off. Gaster picked her up and vanished with her in his arms. "What the hell..." Sans whispered to him self.**

**Gaster dabbed a wet washcloth on Undyne's forehead. Undyne opened her eyes and looked confused, she looked at Gaster. "You need water." Gaster grabbed a cup of water and gave it to Undyne. "Where am I?" Undyne sat up. "That doesnt matter." Gaster said. Undyne looked around the room, there was a TV, a table and a couch that she was sitting on. Gaster stood up. "I'll go make some food, you should get some rest." He walked out of the room. Undyne layed down. **

**Papyrus took the pot of spaghetti off the stove. "Sans I must admit, this is probably my best dish!" Papyrus smiled widely. "Yep." Sans continued to text. "You know you shouldn't spend so much time on that thing, its not healthy!" Papyrus lectured. "So cool, So cool, So cool." Sans kept repeating as he texted. "SANS!" Papyrus shouted "So cool, So cool, So cool, So cool." Sans kept repeating. "SHUT THE F-" The door bell rang. "That must be Mettaton!" Papyrus dashed to the door. "By the way some guy vanished with Undyne." Sans looked up and noticed that no one was there, he shrugged. ****Papyrus threw the door open, but Mettaton wasn't there. "We need to talk." Alphys said****  
**

**Undyne woke up again. She got off the couch weakly. Undyne walked into the kitchen. "Morning sunshine." Gaster joked "Sleep good?" Gaster reached into the oven and pulled out a pan with pancakes on it. Undyne just stood there and fiddled with her shirt. "Do you have a bathroom?" Undyne asked. "Yeah, upstairs, its the second door on the left." Gaster said. "Ok, thanks." Undyne dashed out of the kitchen and through the dining room and up the stairs.**

**Papyrus sat on the couch next to Sans. "Yesterday Undyne went missing. The only thing left of her was her armor." Alphys explained. Papyrus gasped. "Yeah, I was there when it happened." Sans looked up from his phone. Papyrus and Alphys looked over at sans with an angry glare. "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING!?" Papyrus screamed at Sans. "I did say something, but you didnt listen." Sans looked back down at his phone. Papyrus ripped the phone out of sans's hands and whipped it across the room. It hit the wall with a crash and it broke to pieces. Papyrus breathed heavily. "I'll get you a new one." Papyrus walked out of the room. Sans and Alphys exchanged glances.**

**Undyne ran down the stairs and into the dining room. She stopped abruptly and looked over at the large grey door. The paint was scraped and the door knob looked like it was about to fall off. Undyne reached her arm out and grabbed the door knob, she turned it and pulled the door open. Undyne looked around then walked down the stairs. The basement was empty for the most part apart from some papers scattered on the floor and the boiler. Undyne explored some more. She opened a second door that went even lower. "How far down does this place go?" Undyne whispered to herself. She started down the stairs but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "What are you doing down here?" Gaster asked menacingly. "I was just seeing what was down here." Undyne shivered. Gaster frowned. Undyne shoved Gaster back and bolted down the stairs. There was at least a hundred steps. "Why is there so many stairs!" Undyne shouted. Gaster ran at Undyne, he kicked Undyne in the leg. Undyne screamed and tumbled down the stairs. Her head hit the concrete floor hard. "Ow ow ow. Ah shit!" Undyne held onto her head because of how much it hurt. Gaster loomed over her. "Never again." Gaster shook his head. Undyne stared at him. Gaster lurched back and punched Undyne in the face, knocking her out. **

**"What are we even doing?" Papyrus stood behind Alphys. "I'm searching to see if there is any trace of where she went." Alphys inspected the ground. "Maybe this footprint has something to do with it." Sans pointed to the ground. "Oh." Alphys walked over and inspected the footprints."That's strange..." Alphys whispered. "What?" Papyrus asked. "The footprints dont go anywhere. The person seems to have vanished." Papyrus and Sans exchanged glances, they both thought the same thing. "It must've teleported away into another dimension." Alphys walked off. "Come on, we have research to do."**


	2. The truth

**Undyne shot up. She looked left and right but saw no one in sight, just the living room. Undyne saw something lying on the ground, she picked it up. It was a picture of Gaster next to a blue colored person with long white hair, a blue suit and a face that looked like Gaster's. "Well, look who woke up." Gaster said sweetly. "What happened?" Undyne asked. "You fell down the stairs and whacked your head off the dining table." Gaster looked a little worried. "Who's in the picture?" Gaster sat down next to Undyne. "Me." Gaster said. Undyne gave Gaster an "are you serious" look. "I know what you meant. He's my brother Roulx Kaard." Gaster's smile started to fade. "He always loved puzzles." Gaster reached for the picture. "Sounds like Papyrus." Undyne joked. "Thats where he got it from." Gaster whispered. "Wait Roulx is related to Papyrus?" Undyne shouted. Gaster looked up, but he didnt look at Undyne. He looked sad. "I'm gonna go make lunch." Gaster walked out of the room with the picture still in his hand.**

**"Alright guys! I gotta show you something!" Alphys said excitedly. "It's a little confusing though!" Alphys explained. "Oh come on. I am the smartest person in Snowdin! Im sure ill understand it!" Papyrus boasted. "Alright." Alphys shrugged. She lead them into a room. There was a large machine in the center of the room. It was a large glowing upside down triangle, it was spinning slowly. "There is nothing about this that i understand." Papyrus stared at the triangle with a dumbfounded expression. "Basically its a machine that can throw people across time and space to a certain destination of their choice, but its not finished yet." Alphys explained. "Basically..." Sans laughed.**

**Undyne looked in the mirror. "What kind of hair supplies do you have..." Undyne opened up the drawers and stuff. "Aha!" Undyne grabbed the comb and shampoo out of the cupboard above the toilet. The shampoo was really slippery. It fell out of her hands and hit the gray floor with a thud. She reached down and grabbed the shampoo with a tight grip. Gaster put the hamburgers into the oven and started preparing the sauce. He poured some fancy spices and sauces into a pot and turned on the burner. Undyne walked into the kitchen. "How do I look?" Gaster looked over at Undyne. "You look beautiful! Well, more beautiful then before, if thats possible." Gaster complimented. "Oh stop it!" Undyne said. Her hair had a blue stripe through it and her hair was combed over her left eye. "Hey, im gonna go take a nap. Tell me when the sauce is boiling." Gaster walked out of the kitchen. Undyne immediately saw her chance. She ran into the dining room and threw the basement door open. Undyne bolted down the stairs. She turned the corner and ran down the second set of stairs. She was almost there. She made it down the last set of stairs. She stopped. The third level looked alot different. There was blue tile on the floor and the room was over all just alot neater. There was one wall that was covered with so much paper you couldnt even see the gray wall. Undyne pushed open a door. The room was dark. None of the light from the other room went into the new room. Undyne flipped the light switch and light filled the room. She carefully shut the door. There was a quite buzzing sound from the lights. The light had a greenish color to them. The room was mostly empty apart from the one thing in the center. It was a large machine. It looked like an animal skull. Pipes went into the ceiling and the machine looked like it was staring, it had a copper color. There was a pair of blueprints sprawled out on the ground. There was a picture of the machine on it, and at the top it read clear as day "DETERMINATION EXTRACTOR" Undyne was even more confused. "I should get out of here." Undyne turned around and screamed loudly. Gaster stood there. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted down slightly. He opened his eyes and looked up. Undyne stepped back. Gaster stepped forward. Undyne fell down an crawled backwards. Gaster continued to slowly walk forward. "P-please. Dont h-hurt me." Undyne pleaded. Gaster stopped. He stared at Undyne. He reached out his hand. Undyne grabbed it. "Let me show you something." Gaster closed his eyes. The world around them started to...move. It glitched like it was a video game, static flickering in and out randomly in areas. Undyne looked around. Suddenly the world changed in an instant. They were floating. Gaster let go of Undyne's hand. "Where are we!" Undyne looked around. It looked like space, but it wasnt. There was stuff floating around in there. "There are the Forgotten Lands. Its a place where monsters that everyone has forgotten about disappear to." Gaster explained. "How do they get forgotten?" Undyne asked. "If a monster dies one person forgets about them. Eventually, if they die and come back enough only one person will remember them. If they die after that, well, they dont come back. They come here." Gaster looked around. "I cheated my way out. I did something to stop me from being taken here, but it came at a price." The Forgotten Lands disappeared and they were back in Gaster's basement. "It did this to me." Gaster frowned. "What did you do?" Undyne asked. "I created a new life." Gaster explained. "I created a new universe. One where the war between humans and monsters never happened. I walked in. The machine malfunctioned. It ripped me apart and spread me across time and space. Im everywhere at once." A tear trailed down his face. "What's this thing." Undyne asked. "Its a machine that can give monsters determination. I tested it on myself. It made my face look like it does. Monsters cant be determined. Thats why we dont normally have determination." Gaster said. "I havent seen anyone in years. That's why i want to protect you. But I cant protect you from the truth." Gaster turned and walked away, he motion for her to go with him. Undyne took one last look at the machine and walked out of the room.**


	3. dangered

**Alphys continued to construct the machine. Papyrus and Sans watched with confusion. "Don't worry. It'll be finished in a few days." Alphys bent over to work on the wiring of the machine. Sans sat down on the fluffy couch and started playing with his phone. Sans put his feet on Papyrus's lap. "Sans!" Papyrus shouted. Sans moved his pink slippers off of Papyrus's lap. Papyrus sighed.**

**Gaster walked up the stairs to the bedroom. "There's no other bedrooms in the house. You can sleep in my bed, if you want to." Gaster said. "Sure." Undyne replied. Gaster walked into the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush. Undyne walked into the bedroom. She pulled off her shirt. Gaster walked into the room. "Whoa!" Gaster jumped back. Gaster's face turned red and he walked out of the room. Undyne laughed. "Oh for god sake, I still have my bra on." Undyne said. Gaster walked back in the room. This time he had on a gray sweat shirt with a matching pare of sweat pants and blue slippers. Undyne got into the bed. Gaster grabbed a bottle out of his drawer and spilled out a bunch of pills. He ate on and put the rest back into the bottle and got into bed. He snuck his arm around her. "Don't even." Undyne said. Gaster pulled his arm away. "Didn't know you were anti niceness." Gaster joked. Undyne let out a small laugh. She looked over at him. "I'm nice." Undyne said with attitude. She reached over and grabbed Gaster's shirt and pulled him towards her. Gaster's eyes widened. "Kiss me." Undyne ordered. She pulled him towards her and kissed.**

**Sans was snoring loudly and Papyrus was hanging upside down on the couch his legs were laying on the back of the couch with drool dripping out of his mouth. Alphys started to fall asleep. Papyrus opened his eyes slightly. "You...should (yawn) go to sleep..." Papyrus trailed off. Alphys fell to the ground and fell asleep.**

**Gaster opened his eyes slowly. A bright light shined through the window. He sat up and looked around. "What the hell..." Gaster jumped out of bed and ran to the window. He threw the curtains open and felt a wave of terror. "Undyne!" Gaster shook the bed. Undyne woke up. "What the hell man." She opened her eyes. "We're in danger!" Gaster grabbed his pants and slipped them on. Undyne got out of bed. "Whats going on?" Undyne grabbed her tank top. "Someone has broken in!" Gaster was panicing. "Wait, someone broke into our house?" Undyne asked. Gaster was hyperventalating. "No, much worse." Gaster grabbed Undyne's shoulders. "Someone broke into the forgotten lands!" Gaster was freaking out. "Calm down im sure its not that ba-" The roof of the house broke away. Undyne screamed as she started to fly up. Gaster grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "ITS TERRIBLE!" Undyne screamed. "Everything is being pulled through!" Gaster exclaimed. He started to float up too. He scrambled back to the floor, pulling Undyne down with him. Half of the entire house broke free and crumbled to bits.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Papyrus jumped away from a piece of a wall flying through. "Its pulling everything out of the Forgotten Lands!" Alphys grabbed a mega phone. "What are you doin'?" Sans asked. "Im going to try and contact Undyne." She turned on the megaphone.**

**Gaster stared at the large wormhole sucking everything in. Undyne stared even closer. "Is that...Papyrus?" Undyne asked. Gaster looked closer. "Oh farts." Gaster smiled despite his statement. "They must be trying to get you back!" Gaster jumped up and down. Undyne smiled. "Lets go!" Undyne said. Gaster's smile faded. "I dont think I can..." Gaster looked at Undyne. "What do you mean?" Undyne asked. "Well, its complicated, but basically I would be pulled back." Gaster looked at the floor. "Th-then im not going!" Undyne said. "You have to, their your friends!" Gaster said. "No." Undyne started crying. Gaster hugged her. "I know. Its hard." He cried too. He let go of her and backed away. "Im sorry." He said quietly. "You didnt do anything wrong!" Undyne exclaimed. "No." Gaster had a strange look on his face. "Im sorry for what Im about to do." He ran towards Undyne. He jumped and shoved her. They went flying towards the wormhole. "NO!" Undyne cried. They made it through.**

_**this isnt the end...**_


End file.
